Slender: A living nightmare
by Black Hornet
Summary: A story that I have based on a popular game called Slender. It is of a single survivor who encountered the monstrous spectre known as slender man. Rated: T for future horror scenes and bad language
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: seeing things

My name is Mason, im a 15 year old student that attends high school in Lancashire, England. Its been over a month now, im finding it hard to sleep every night and it causes me to pass out in class. I've been in so much trouble from it that being yelled at by my parents, teachers and even my friends has become a part of my daily routine. But nobody believes my reason... well except Olivia, but its no surprise though. She's been my friend since... well forever I guess, 8 years ago I met her when my mother took me to her friend's house for dinner. As my mother and her friend, Tracy were talking I was told I could play in the living room with her daughter. From then on it went sort of ugly but we became friends after.

lets take a trip back to what causes me life scarring nightmares. A month ago I was on my way back from my friends house, I was walking down a lit street at night I came to a stop in front of the large park. I cant really explain it but I could feel something, a presence in the darkness. Overwhelmed with curiosity I followed the presence as if in a trance, not thinking about the consequences that could happen. All that was in my mind was a whispering voice that I couldn't make out, it sounded familiar though, it gave me a sense of reassurance as I trampled through the dead leaves.

My feet stopped moving and a pulsing chill went through my body as I looked at one of the many towering trees around me. But this one was different, it had a scrap of paper pinned to it with a rather unusual drawing on it. I approached the drawing to try and make something out of the hastily scribbled note. As the image began to shape as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see what it had. It was some sort of figure of a tall man and scrawled writing next to it saying "follows". The second I read that word I froze, I knew at that moment that I wasn't alone. I could hear the sound of branches snapping with great force behind me, I quickly turned around. I could see it...the thing from the picture. But he was different, he wore a suit as black as the aura he gave off, a head as white as a ghost with no facial features. But what I was truly afraid of were the terrifying tentacle like limbs destroying anything close to him with enough power to rip a tree in two.

He was approaching me at a slow rate, as if drifting towards me, my legs began to move again and I ran without looking back for the exit. I ran through and made it for my house, my speed never changed once as I arrived at my house. I burst through the door and ran upstairs to my room, the one place I felt safe and sound. I hid in my bed and stayed there for a few seconds, I slowly crawled out and leaned against the blinds of my window, creating a small opening for me to look through. I saw him...watching me... following me...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: cant run

That night was the last I saw of that man, but ever since then all I can think about is that pale, emotionless face. It was too terrifying for it to be a delusion, I tried to convince myself it was just my imagination but it was just too real. I've tried to find something, anything to do with what I saw on the internet and I've spoken to paranormal witnesses but I haven't found a single detail that leads to it... except one thing. I found a news paper article from 3 years ago where someone was brutally murdered, what was left of his body was found in the forest and according to the reports they have said before he died he carved a word into the tree saying "follows"...

07:30 am, Monday. Another painful day of going to school, although I guess I can try to take my mind off of it. I got dressed into my uniform and headed down stairs to make breakfast for me and my younger sister, you would think a sister would be considerate to my feelings wouldn't you? Wrong, in fact she was the one I got the most shit from. She started calling me a psychopath and that I should be put in an asylum, the last time she said it I snapped and attacked her without knowing. I was and still am grounded but I didn't hurt her much.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down by the table to think about what I should make, I wasn't in the mood to cook anything so I decided to make toast and coffee for me and Izzy. "breakfast is ready, come and get it" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. We had finally finished breakfast and I set off to school, I stopped in front of Olivia's house and waited for her so we could walk together. She came running out "hey Mason, sorry im late. Were you waiting long?" she said with gentle eyes. "no, I only just got here myself" I replied, then set off walking. She walked next to me "are you still having your nightmares?" she said in a concerned voice. "n..no" I said as I looked down at the ground, she gave me a glare of annoyance "your a bad liar, do you know that?". Even I thought it wasn't very convincing of a lie.

As we were walking I couldn't help but feel my eye lids getting heavy, I tried to keep them open but the longer my eyes were open the heavier they became. I couldn't do it any longer, I had to close them. My vision began to fade into darkness and I could feel my eyes closing, I couldn't see, hear or feel anything. This must be what death feels like.

I awoke from the feeling but everything was different. Olivia was gone, It was dark and the streets were abandoned from all life. I had gotten use to this world from my dreams, I couldn't explain how I did though, being surrounded by such loneliness and despair is enough to drive someone insane...so why?..why did I feel more at home here than I did in reality?! I began walking towards the small park around the corner, it wasn't as refreshing or as large as the local park but it was the closest one. I sat on the swings thinking to myself, not paying attention to my surrounding. Suddenly a chill ran down my spine, a familiar chill...in a familiar place. I knew what was to come, I turned around quickly to the source of the fear that overcame me. There it stood, towering over me, casting a giant shadow... a familiar face...if you could call it a face...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tendrils of Agony

I stood there frozen in my own fear, gazing at the tall man that seemed to draw in and give off darkness. He was different since I last saw him, maybe it was because this time it was up close? His arms reached down to his knees, his face was pure white and I could see a depth where his eyes should be. I found it hard to believe he could see me, I stupidly stumbled backwards trying to back away but tripped over a rock. As I hit the ground the man looked straight at me, his body began to tremble rapidly and he let out a blistering scream . He hunched his body and put his hands against his face as tentacles ripped out of his back like vicious tendrils. I was in so much fear that I couldn't move or talk or even scream to the horrific sight I just witnessed. The man went back to his original state of mind, staring at me, the tentacles began to levitate. One quickly grabbed me by the throat and picked me up, it felt as though I was being hung. He had no reaction to my choking and gasping, he just stood there...watching me gasp for air. My vision began to fade until there was nothing but darkness, the same feeling I got when I came here.

"Mason..."

"huh? Who was that?"

"Mason!"

I awoke on the floor with Olivia kneeling next to me, her cheeks covered in tears. "Where am I? What happened?"

I stood up still shaken from what I hoped was a dream, Olivia threw herself at me and hugged me tightly.

" You scared me to death, what the hell happened to you?!"

She pulled away and looked at me wide eyed and jaw dropped, but she wasn't looking at my eyes, she was looking at my neck. I placed my fingers on my neck and felt a shooting pain through my body causing me to fall to my knees. She helped me up avoiding the scar and wrapped my arm around her back as if I had hurt my legs, I didn't but the pain loosened the control I had over my body.

"Im taking you home, you need rest and sleep. You cant stop yourself from sleeping because of some harmless nightmare."

The second she said that I pushed her away from me and fell to the floor. "You think their harmless? Don't act like you know how this feels, you don't know anything!"

I started to choke as my throat tightened up like the tentacle was still attached to me somehow. It wasn't unlatching, it kept getting tighter the more I clawed at my throat. The only thought going through my head was "Im going to die..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: truth hard to swallow

I awoke on the sofa of Olivia's house, I had a warm blanket over me and wet cloth on my head. For that moment I felt calm and at peace, the blanket smelt sweet and comforting. I sat up for a few moments before Olivia walked in.

"Oh your awake."

I quickly jolted up and felt my neck, it didn't hurt any more but I could still feel the scar it had made around my throat.

I then looked at her. "How did I get here? What happened to me?"

"Well you fell on the floor and started choking yourself, you passed out so I carried you inside and laid you on the sofa."

My jaw dropped. "What?! I wasn't choking myself, I was being choked!"

Olivia had a confused look on her face. "No I saw what happened, you wrapped your hands around your throat and crushed your windpipe."

I ran to the mirror and looked at my reflection, I could see hand marks all around my neck. But it looked too violent to be self inflicted. It had too much force to of been me doing this.

"I swear it wasn't me, it was this scar." I showed her the mark on my neck by tugging at my collar.

"Mason, its impossible. Scars cant choke you, they are just scars. It was you who did it to yourself!"

I stood there staring at the floor lost in thought, I know what had happened to me. I wasn't choking myself... was I?

A tear ran down my cheek. "Why...why don't you believe me?... You think im putting myself through this pain don't you? You think im crazy don't you?!"

I saw Olivia's eyes welling up with tears. She jumped into me and held me tightly.

"Olivia?"

She pulled away and looked straight into my eyes, I don't know what came over me but I guess you could call it being shy. She moved in and kissed me not holding back, frozen in the moment. We stood there for a few moments in the kiss, until we both pulled away.

"what...was that?" I stuttered nervously

"Im not sure..." She blushed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Frequency

I sat there in my dark room, thinking to myself. How was I suppose to live like this? In fear and torment for the rest of my life waiting for the day that it finally kills me. No... I didn't want that, not me, not anyone else. I'll have to go back to where it all began, that page on the tree had something to do with this. I had to go back and get it, to find the link between that page and the man that has been putting me through this pain.

I grabbed what I could and threw it all into a small backpack, I needed to be prepared but also need speed if the worst should happen to me. I set off to the park, it was getting dark, probably not the best idea but there wasn't time to wait. Already half way there and the tension already began to build up in my stomach and my hands began to shake, I had no choice but to press onwards.

I had reached the entrance to the park, somewhat creepier than last I came to this place. The darkness seemed to seep from the cracks of the walls surrounding it, oozing like a dark liquid. I prayed it was a trick of the mind. I slowly crept through the gates making no noise and followed the path, the gate soon disappeared the further I descended into the forest leaving me alone with no sign of life.

I came to a stop when I realised how different the park had became, where there use to be a play ground was a small, desolate shack that could only be used for storage and next to it was a broken down pick-up truck covered in rust and dints. I approached it taking off my small bag, took out a torch and aimed it at the shack. As the light hit the shack I could feel each and every hair on my body stand, the door to the shack had been blocked by panels of wood and next to the door was a page... but this one was different. It said in scribbled writing "leave me alone" and had a hastily drawn picture of a shadowy figure next to it, I felt the need to document it which made me rummage through my bag yet again. I advanced towards the page and pulled out a video recorder from my bag, the picture seemed to be stuck to the building with a simple pin that looked easy to remove. I was finally able to turn on the recorder, I grabbed the note and tore it away from the wall with a swift movement. A loud sound came from within the forest around me, like a tree had fallen to the ground with great force. It kept repeating like a broken record but the sound appeared to get closer, as if moving towards me, that is until it stopped.

I heard a nerve shattering digitized sound coming from my recorder like static...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Better off dead

If you have endured enough pain then death can be considered a sweet release, a mercy killing. Part of me wishes that that was what happened inside of that forest...but it didn't, he wouldn't let me die just yet.

I awoke lying on the ground in the middle of the forest, I still had my camera and my torch but that was all. Everything else I had was gone, all of my equipment and preparations. I stood up and brushed myself off before looking around for a sign of life but found nothing.

"Guess I should get going" I said to myself trying to kill the silence around me.

I started walking, the trees seemed to avoid growing on a certain path. They bent away from the path as if trying to escape from it, the path gave me a clear view of my surroundings so I figured it was the best way to go. I trenched through the desolate forest, the moonlight having a beautiful effect while lightening my way. Even though I had no idea where I was and what I was doing the beauty of it seemed to place me in a trance that I couldn't escape, and I didn't want it to but to last forever.

I stared at the sky so much that I didn't realise where I was going and tripped over a stray branch and fell to the floor. I hit the floor and lay there for a few seconds before looking up, it was then I realised where I was. A large, deformed tree stood towering over me, the trunk was stretched out and weaved in and out of the ground like sewing. In the middle of the tree was a scrap of paper, I limped over to the note and ripped it away. The ground shuck and that dreadful noise began again, it was what told me I had to run away, I had to survive. I ran as fast as I could, too afraid to turn around in case I saw him again.

I ran through the trees trying to avoid tripping over again, I was so focused on my feet that I didn't pay attention to the rest of my body. A branch came out of the darkness and stuck me across the head causing me to fall to the floor. I opened my eyes, I was delirious from the pain but I could almost focus my eyes. The sound became louder to me but then stopped, I stared deep into the mist in front of me when... IT began to emerge from the clearing, his face as emotionless as ever and his snake like tendrils drawn from his back destroying anything in his path. I quickly reacted and stood up, my mind still shaken and my head pounding. I didn't know if I was seeing things but it looked as though the trees began to move, the roots and trunks arose from the ground. Like violent whips they gripped my knees and pulled me to the floor. I panicked franticly and tried to get loose but they only tightened, crushing my knees with immense force. More sprung up and tangled around my arms holding me still, all I could do was watch the man slowly approach me. His face still emotionless but I could hear...laughing?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Instructions

He was standing in front of me, gazing down almost as if he was disappointed. The grip on the roots loosened and one of his tentacles wrapped around my neck. I was paralysed in fear as he brought his face closer to me, he kept getting closer until his head was at the side of mine.

"Find the eight pages" whispered a voice that ran through my mind and sent shivers down my spine like the scraping of a black board. He laughed as he crushed me against a tree with intense strength which knocked me unconscious.

I awoke in my bed, thinking it was all just a nightmare until I felt an excruciating pain jolting down my spine and I started swaying. Losing control of my balance I fell back into my bed and lay there, I had lost all control of my body. I couldn't do anything, my eyes began to become heavy but I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to go back there, I didn't want to die!

I put all my strength into my arms, I slowly sat up. I let out a sigh of relief as I gained control of my body once again, must have been shock but I was still in pain. I had claw marks all over my arms, what happened to me? Why was I back home? All these questions soon to be answered...

I searched the internet for "eight pages" and came across a user on a site called "Witnesses" that mentioned something about the eight pages. But no matter how many times I messaged him he wouldn't respond, so looking on his page seemed like a good idea . I found vlogs mentioning the eight pages and so I decided to watched them, although I wish I didn't.

I plugged in my headphones and started watching, it started off like any other vlog with the user in a room looking at the camera but... this one was different. He was a Caucasian male with quite long and messy hair not been washed, he had bloodshot eyes that were dark around the bottom and his mouth wide open like he wasn't in control of it. He had scars across his body and seemed to be drifting off but stopping himself.

He began to speak. "For all of you that have seen him...your already dead..."

As he said those words I froze, struggling for breath I felt something running down my lips, it tasted bitter and thick. It dripped from my bottom lip, I looked down on my hand where it had landed...it was blood...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Smiling in fear

The room seemed to stretch around me, shadows filled the room and I could hear straining on the wood as if it was about to shatter. It didn't seem real at first, maybe a delusion from lack of sleep so I ignored it. I carried on watching the video, he was just sat there...looking at me. His eyes closed for a second and passed out in the chair, his body seemed to vibrate. It escalated until it became a violent seizure, blood started to gush from his eyes and mouth as he started to choke himself. I panicked and through my laptop across the room and into the wall but the sound of him struggling to breath filled the room, the items around me, furniture, electronics, everything began to warp itself. They began to laugh, like an audience at the theatre...it seemed to be...catchy. I began to laugh, at first it was a slight chuckle but then became one with the audience. It kept getting louder and louder until it was a psychotic laughter, it was stinging my chest. I started to claw at my throat but it only made it worse, the pain was unbearable and I began to cry while pulling my hair. It all went dark...I felt dead...

"Get a grip of yourself you pussy!-" yelled an aggressive voice.

A girls voice interrupted. "Don't be too harsh with him Jet, he's gone through a lot."

I opened my eyes in shock, there were four people standing over me as if I was in an accident. It looked as though I was in an abandoned school. It must have been another nightmare, a nightmare within a nightmare. I didn't know what was reality and what was a dream, maybe they were both reality.

"Wh...where am I?" I choked

They helped me up. "Its ok, your safe now" A girl smiled.

A large guy came along "He squirms like a bitch but he's got a good body on him, he'll be useful."

A woman came in with an aggressive attitude "Stop with the pleasantries, we are still in danger or have you forgotten what happened to Chrissie?"

They all looked down in despair, each one of them with a different expression across their face. Different emotions swirling inside of them, anger, sadness, guilt. These are the only emotions I could make out from their faces.

I summoned up the courage to speak. "Erm... who is Chrissie?"

The large guy came up to me. "She was Ricky's girl friend, she was taken by that bastard."

"Whos Ricky?"

He pointed to a guy sitting by the window looking out, his eyes looked sore from crying. There were more people in the room than before.

"How many of you are there?" I asked

The guy rubbed his chin. "About sixteen I think."

"Oh you mentioned that bastard, who do you mean by that?"

"Slender man" the girl whispered.

That name sent shivers down my spine, I knew who she was talking about. I guess the guy was right...we really are already dead...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Scavenging

Since I arrived at this place it wasn't long before I was sent to work, apparently this place is some sort of dominion for "Him". It has a certain feel to it, I've been told to watch my back at all times. We cant fight him, people have tried and have gotten themselves killed because of it. I've been sent out to look for supplies, the bastard thought it would have been funny to send me out the day after I got here.

I sighed in annoyance, "so where are we going now?"

I had been paired with Ricky so that he could show me the ropes of how things work around here. "You fuckin' serious man? I told you were out looking for supplies, I've seen an old super market we can go to."

"Why not just set up camp in the market?" I asked

"Well put it this way, if the tall guy shows up where we get all our food from wouldn't that expose us? He could wait there any time to catch us off guard."

"Ah okay that makes sense."

We carried on walking until we got to a Tesco super market, it looked pretty run down though. The trolleys were covered in rust, the windows were smashed and bordered up and the place reeked of terror.

"Oh... well it doesn't looked like anybodies been murdered here does it..."

"Well it ain't like we got a choice is it? Besides once Becca gets cookin you can barely taste the expiration date hahaha."

"Don't make me feel more sick, just looking at this place turns my stomach inside out."

Ricky used a crowbar to open the main doors. The place looked like a scene from silent hill, except with less blood and more darkness. We started packing our bags with all the food we could see, I thought nothing of it, like grocery shopping but Ricky seemed to enjoy himself, the look on his face made you think he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Okay that's all of it, lets look for some treats for our selves while we're at it" he winked at me

"Are you sure about that? I mean they are supplies, wouldn't it be wasting?"

Ricky froze and looked back at me like I was speaking a foreign language. "Don't be such a goody-goody all your life mate, learn to enjoy yourself while you still have it. Stay here I'll be right back."

He disappeared into the maze of aisles, I just stood there like he said. About 10 minutes had gone before he came running back with his tong out and a shopping basket full of alcohol and ice cream. "jackpot!" he shouted as he ran over.

Time had passed and we had already eaten the ice cream and went through a six pack of beer, we were both exhausted from all the walking and searching we had to do to fill a couple of duffel bags full of food and medication .

"Hey Ricky?"

"Yeah Mason?"

"Do you think we will escape this?"

Ricky stood up and started stretching. "Pfff how the hell should I know? Im just gonna have as much fun as I can before I die."

We both started laughing but I stopped when I felt the beer go right through me. "Hey im gonna go take a leak, be right back mate."

"Sure, don't take too long though. This place gives me the creeps."

As I left to go to the toilet Ricky was sat on a bench a few metres away from the entrance. He rummaged through the basket for another beer when something caught his eye, like a spectre of darkness had passed one of the aisles in front of him. Overwhelmed with curiosity he started to follow where it had led, going through each gap the aura had weaved through until he came to a stop. Sweat ran down his forehead when he realised he was staring at a page, the thing that determines life and death...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: In the dark

As Ricky approached the page time seemed to slow down around him, like a trance pulling him towards it, his eyes hollow and his face emotionless. He grasped the page with one had and ripped it away from the wall, tearing the corner off slowly as if to savour the moment. Ricky held it in his hands, staring at it still expressionless not acknowledging what was around him. The building began to darken slowly, the night dragging its way across the floor consuming the comforting light.

"What the? What's happening?" I said while exiting the toilets.

I ran out trying to find Ricky, he wasn't sat on the bench any more which gave me a bad feeling in my gut. I bolted through the building looking for him, calling his name but I had no answer. The aisles seemed to go on forever, it didn't feel like the same place.

I lay down to catch my breath before hearing the sound of struggling, peering round the corner to see Ricky. It was hard to spot him so I got a closer look, noticing his body was relaxed and his head faced down. The sound of dripping echoed in the room, but I could tell it was coming from in front of me.

"R...Ricky?" I stuttered in fear. "Are you okay?"

I lifted my hand to place it on his chest but was stopped when what I assumed to be water dripped onto my hand. The colour was distorted and not knowing what it was I licked it off my hand, it tasted bitter. In confusion I lifted his head to see where it came from, lifting it by his face I could feel the liquid on his cheeks. It shocked me which caused me to lose my grip, my fingers slipped into two wet holes above his cheeks. I soon realised that my fingers were plunged deep into his eye sockets, his eyes had been ripped out. I fell in a panic and crawled backwards to get away from him, the water I tasted wasn't water at all but...blood. I threw up on the floor, my eyes welling up with tears. Looking back at the body it started levitating in mid air, a crunching noise bounced off the walls as it happened. His waist split in half as black tendrils tore his body to pieces, blood painting the walls and from the shadows arose... "HIM", the man that put me through hell...the man that brought me here...the man that haunts my nightmares... his suit as black as bat orchids, his head as white as the moon and his tentacles as sharp as bayonets... Slender man.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ventriloquism

I stood there staring, lost in a trance of fear, unable to move my feet. It was like my body was telling me not to try, that I was already dead. He drew his attention to the floor, he reached over and held Ricky's mangled head between his long, bony fingers. The last drops of blood fell from Ricky's dismembered neck.

The man then proceeded to tare the skin from the head, perfectly without removing any muscles from the structure. With the sack like gore he placed it on his own head and began to unfold it until it covered his whole face like a mask.

I gagged in disgust.

He began to laugh psychotically, the mouth of the mask moving up and down like a ventriloquist dummy. But soon paused and slowly looked down at me, his head tilted as if confused. He bent over, his face no more than a foot away from mine. The masks mouth opened wide, straining the skin, showing complete darkness.

I could here breathing from the mouth.

The hairs on my arms stood like needles as a cold shiver shot through my body. That voice...was just like his...before he died. His tentacles were drawn like spears ready to strike. I backed away slowly, the tears welling up in my eyes made it hard to see my obstacles. I ran blindly through the darkness, weaving through the endless rows of aisles I tripped over a cart's wheel and fell head first into a shelf. Holding my head and ankle in pain, I was sure I had sprained it. At that moment a light shone to the right of me, it was the exit but it had been chained. There was no other way to get through, except to jump through the window. I lifted myself up with all my strength and began to limp, at the speed I was going it wasn't likely for me to be able to break through... but I had to try.

A black tendrill grabbed my sprained ankle and began to crush it, almost snapping it.

Screaming in pain as my ankle strained, I felt like I was loosing control of myself. For a moment my panicking stopped. I didn't feel pain any more, but was filled with anger. Something shone on the floor, it was the blade from a large and sharp knife.

I smiled as I placed it in my hands.

I picked myself up from the ground and turned, only to be facing my living nightmare. I swiftly ran, not taking note of my sprained ankle and plunged the blade deep into his stomach, then carried on stabbing him repetitively in the chest, black blood covering my shirt. Steam began to emit from the blade as it melted away and fell to the floor like goo, soon I noticed my clothes began to corrode. The black blood was acidic and began to eat away at my flesh. Frantically ripping off my shirt, I could feel the burning but could see no scars. I ran for the window and smashed through using my shoulder, glass cutting my body. Laying there on the floor, tears running down my face as I thought about what I had just witnessed. So close to insanity I could hardly see, but from what I could see there were three figures approaching me...calling my name...


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyya guys, sorry that I haven't uploaded in a...while... but I'm very very busy with school work and stuff so yeah. Plus I'm very tired so if my work isn't at a good enough quality don't blame me, blame my school XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The real monster<p>

As I slept, even in my dreams I was unable to move, like I was being constricted by _him_ again. My lungs felt as though they were being crushed under the wait of my own remorse, squeezed every time I attempted to take in another breath. The feeling was too real to be my own imagination, taking advantage of my weakness, kicking me while I was down. I opened my eye's, catching a glimpse of light that moved in a curving motion, as if swinging from the ceiling. As it brightened the room lit up, revealing to me that I was tied to an execution table. The constriction on my chest was really the tightening of the leather straps to hold me down, which means that the person that tied me up...was still in the room.

"So... Do you take pleasure in killing?" called a voice from the shadows. Footsteps came from the corner of the room, the sound of chains rustling followed near. The presence took a hold of the swinging light and illuminated its face, appearing to be Jet, the large teen from when I first arrived to this world.

"I know what you did to him, you sick bastard. We won't let you get away with this... _I_ won't let you get away with this." He said as he equipped himself with a furnace mask.

"What are you talking about? Where am I? Why am I here?!" I cried as I struggled to get free. The straps tightened around my wrists causing me to scream in pain.

"You won't get free, I tightened them in a special way. The more you struggle and squirm, the tighter they get, I call it the boa constrictor knot, and from the looks of it your pretty good at squirming. Anyway back to the point at hand, I know what you did to Ricky, and what you've been trying to do all along."

I began to cry in confusion, I was sick of all this shit happening to me, I wanted to die and leave it all behind. Jet moved to the other side of the room and started tweaking with the knobs of a mechanical contraption, then reached to the back of it and pulled out a long tube. As he reached the end of the tube he took hold of a strangely shaped mechanism, it was hidden by the darkness but it looked as though it had a trigger.

"We found out about your abnormal regeneration, but lets see if its faster than my torch." As he held down the trigger a sharply figured blue flame emitted from the tip of the nuzzle. The blasting force gave off intense heat that I could feel over a meter away.

I began to scream in fear as he approached my with the roaring flame, franticly moving my body, which only made the straps tighten even more. The flame hit the surface of my chest and cut through my skin so easily it was like I was made of butter. The pain was unbearable, unlike anything I've ever endured before, the worst part was knowing that it didn't even penetrate to my bone...yet. Jet began to drag it across my chest, cutting through the layers of skin blocking its path like a sharpened dagger.

Suddenly a fire alarm started to screech, the alerter set a spiralling red beam off in the room. Giving me a sense of reassurance as he pulled away with the blow torch, dimming the flame and cutting the power. "What the fuck is going on?!" he demanded before trenching out of the room, leaving me strapped to the table in a room resembling an asylum surgical office.

A few minutes passed, each second I spent trying to regain my strength and relax my muscles. The scar across my chest finally began to ease, but the burning sensation still lingered deep in my chest. A thought came to my mind, what exactly did he mean when he said I had "Regeneration". At that moment another burning sensation conjured in my chest, but it felt different to the torch, like it was pulling together rather than ripping apart. As I looked down I soon realised that my open wound began to ceil itself, as if I was... regenerating.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, again sorry about the wait but I've been real busy with work, dealing with people, elephant hunting and all that other good shit. But don't worry (not that you are), I will still be uploading so if you have anything to say, anything at all just hit that review button and I'll get back to you. Peace out y'all =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: "Delicious"<p>

My chest was fully healed leaving no sign of injury, but an icy sting lingered inside like the cold steel of a blade. My mind was overwhelmed by confusion, but I didn't have time to ask myself questions. I had to act now before Jet came back, my healing was fast but that torch is faster.

I looked around to try and find some way out of the straps, but found none. The only way I could brake free is by pulling my way out of them, which would result in my hands and feet being ripped off by the constant tightening of the knots. But... if I regenerate then my wounds would heal themselves right?

After several minutes of debating with my better judgement I finally gained the courage to pull one hand through, if I had one free then I could just untie the others easily or find something to cut them with. I began to tug viciously at the strap, I could feel it tightening around my wrist close to braking the joint. The bones began to crush and blood ran down my arm under the strap, the flesh had torn and the bones smashed to pieces under the force. The blood acted as a lubricant for my arm, with one final yank my hand was dismembered and my arm was free. I screamed in pain as blood shot around the room, painting the floor a crimson red. It was too late to stop now, but how was I to reattach the hand was my first thought. Its not like it could crawl back on by itself, had I thought this through enough?

Seconds past like hours while I tried to think of ways to reattach it, but alas I had none. I lay back on the table, whimpering like a child whilst still covered in my own blood. My eye sight began to fade, I had lost too much blood and I had to rest, not like I could've done anything else. After several seconds of dead silence I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the faceless man, another nightmare just waiting for me to let my guard down so it can fuck with my mind yet again. But this time seemed different, his face didn't make me want to run away, but drew me nearer to him. Instead of attempting to tare me limb from limb he simply looked down at me, like a father to its child... and I accepted it.

It wasn't like before, where the connection we had was hunter and pray. It was as if our perspective of one another had changed entirely, making him look more like a friend more than an enemy. He reached out to me and grabbed my arm gently, making sure not to hurt the wrist. Slowly, tentacles began to sprout from his finger tips, taking the shape of hand over the stub of my arm. As he pulled away so did the ribbon like tentacles, revealing a fully functional hand just like the one I was born with. But something was strange about it, on the palm it possessed a curious symbol of demonic star. I remember reading about these when researching the faceless man, they are used to conjure otherworldly entities. But why was it on my hand? The space around me began to stretch, soon dispersing into complete darkness, not a sound penetrating the dark.

I awoke from the dream, only to be faced with harshness of reality. The alarm had gone off, my escape plan had failed, and Jet had returned.

"You tried to get away I see... no matter, I'll just drain you of your blood and watch you die. You won't be going anywhere, once I cut your tendons." He walked over to his workbench and pulled out a freshly sharpened machete.

"But first I think I'll slit your wrists, you always struck me as a sort of masochist after all. Just do me a favour and don't die too quickly, I want to see your soul disappear in your eyes while you die."

He placed the knife against the skin of my wrist, and ever so slowly dragged it through my veins. As I screamed in pain the sound of tangling and flesh being torn echoed the room. Opening my eyes I had realised what the source of the sound was. Jet had been impaled against the wall, by a massive spear. I looked down to see that the spear had come from my hand, from the centre of the demonic star. It became apparent to me that I had summoned this spear like tentacle, and murdered Jet with it. Confused and afraid I quickly ripped through the binds that held me like they were made of paper, leaving the spear inside Jet's chest. I was about to leave the room until Jet's body began to twitch, head facing me.

"J-Just what the fuck are you..."

I didn't even know the answer to that question, I wasn't sure what I had become or why I have become it. But what still frightens me to the very core of my being is that whatever it was... It felt good.

Staring at Jets body gave me an uncontrollable craving. The look of the flesh, the sound of the blood dripping. The experience was quite indescribable, I had never felt such a craving like this. I approached the body, took hold of his arm and began to feast on his flesh. It was delicious, the iron flavour of the blood was pleasant on the tong. I pulled away from him, blood trailing down my chin and my heart pounding so loud I couldn't hear my own thoughts. I looked back at the hand I was given and smirked at it with hellish anticipation, only thinking about what else I could do. The mere thought of using this power was...

"Delicious..."


End file.
